The Soul Of Goku
by SonGokuFTW
Summary: Jon Lives with his cousin Kay One day they find the 4 star dragon ball and Goku soul was in the ball when Jon touched it Goku soul went into Jon.
1. Changes

H:Hello Welcome To my new story that's going to be on the side the point of me writing this is I don't wanna burn out on writing 1 thing so this is a new story to write on the side,Enjoy and review.

Hi my name is Jon I live in Florida on the beach to be exact. I'm 16 and a avid anime fan My Favorite show is Dragon Ball not Z but it comes close. I live with my cousin's family because my parents died when I was 8 in a car crash . My cousin's name is Kayla but I call her Kay she is my age 16 But she is like a genius she creates things all the time I used to call her Bulma because of this she also likes anime about the same as I do.

Me and Kay where walking on the beach like we do everyday after school. We usually walk to the docks witch is about 2 miles away but today we felt like walking a little farther. When we where walking I saw something wash up that didn't look like something you normally see wash up from the sea. "Kay look over there." We ran over there "What is that" **I grabbed for it. **When I touched it I felt like something went inside of me it stung , But I manged to pick it up."AHH! that hurt!" " What Happened Jon." "When I touched this thing it …..." I looked at the front it had four stars on it.

"KAY ITS A DRAGON BALL!" "WHAT! IT IS." "LOOK!" **She Grabbed it**"It is It is a Dragon Ball." So we ran home but we made a promise to keep this to ourselves. When we got home we put the ball in my room in a box that I had in the closet. It was time for dinner and for some reason I was hungrier than usual. I don't eat a lot. So I washed my hands and sat down at the table an started eating.

We had Chicken , Beans and , Corn Bread for dinner. I ate so fast by the time Kay came down the stairs I was done with my first plate. And By the time she was done with her 1st I was on my 4th plate. Everyone was looking at me funny, so I said I was done but I was still hungry I don't know why.

So I went to take a shower. After that Kay came in my room and we watched Death Note on DVD until 9pm. I said when she was leaving my room"We are on EP 15 don't forget that Kay." I laughed a little because I know she wont but I would probably. So I went to lay down in bed. I thought of what we talked about that night. Summer starts tomorrow so we are going to say me and Kay are going to go on a road trip , but we are actually going to go search for the other dragon balls. I have a lot of money since my parents left all there money to me, so we are going to go buy some capsules and go find the dragon balls.

Then I herd a voice in my head that wasn't mine say "You mite wanna go find Bulma and get the Dragon Radar." I said "Who is there!" "Its me Goku" "I thought you were fake and how did u get into my head!"Im not fake its just that we erased everybody memories from when we where fighting things like cell and buu etc. and the way I got into you head is when you touched the Dragon Ball That sting you felt that was me going into your body."

"Will you being in my body change me at all." "I don't know" Goku said "Well I need some sleep we have to start getting the dragon ball's tomorrow!""well Ok" Goku said

Then I fell asleep

End CH 1

H:Just go with ch 1 please it will get better trust me.


	2. Sayjin Characteristics

H:Welcome Back to ch 2 please review

So when I woke up I thought talking to Goku was just a dream. So I got up and fell down I was off balance for some reason. I look behind me... "I HAVE A TAIL!" I was just loud enough for Kay to come in to see what I was screaming about.

"What are you talking about Jon" "Kay look behind me" "YOU HAVE A TAIL HOW IS THAT POSSABLE" "Kay I have something to tell you you remember when I was shocked by the dragon ball yesterday'"Yea" "Well That was Goku's soul going into me.""I don't believe you.""WELL DO YOU SEE MY TAIL THAT SHOULD CONVINCE YOU!""One sec let me talk to Goku" "Goku are you there""Yea I'm here."Can You hear what we are talking about" "Yea" "Why am I getting characteristics of a sayjin. Like how iv got a tail and I eat a lot." "Its probably because my soul is sayjin and that's over powering your human side."

"Well Thanks for telling me.""Hey Kay I was talking to Goku he said it mite be because his sayjin soul is over powering my human soul." " Well i understand that but how are we going to hide your tail from people" "I could just put it around my waist and have my pants over it."That could work, go try it." So I walked to the bathroom and took a shower since I was in there. So I put my tail around my waist and got dressed. It was noticeable in my opinion. So I bushed my teeth and then I tried to brush my hair but when I did I noticed my hair got longer and was standing up like Goku's I tried brushing it it wouldn't go down.

So I stepped out of the bathroom."Is it noticeable at all""Your tail no but your hair that looks like Goku's yea. Anyway are you packed we need to leave to try to go find the dragon balls" "Yea I'm packed and by the way Goku told us we need to go to Capsule Corp. and find Bulma, and get the dragon radar so it will be easier to find the dragon balls."OK we will lets go." After a talk with my Uncle and Aunt telling them we are going to use our summer on a road trip,we left on our search,but before that we stopped by the mall and got some Capsules.

When I was at the mall I walked over to a FYE to look at some anime I didn't find anything I didn't already own or I was interested in. Also while I was there I got a few looks because of my hair,my best friend was also there in the capsule store we talked a little. I gave Kay the money to buy the capsules as we talked. Then my friend asked about my hair I said "It wont go down anymore I don't know why" I knew that was a lie but if I told him he would think I'm retarded.

After that me and Kay got some lunch at a buffet I was happy about that all I could eat and since I got Goku's apatite that was a lot and I mean a lot I eat at least 20 full plates,and again I got some looks but to me it didn't matter I was just hungry. So we left for our adventure after that.

H: what did you think of ch 2 it was a really good ch in my opinion I had fun writing it too ch3 mite come out today or 2maro.


	3. Training With Vegeta

H:welcome to ch 3 ADVENTURE HO lol nostalgia critic reference

After we ate we started off our adventure with a plane then I asked Goku how to get to Capsule Corp. exactly."He said Go to central Japan and go west its on the west tip you can't miss it" "Kay we need to go to central Japan and go to the west tip and we can't miss it."

So we headed that way. We where there by 5pm we saw Capsule Corp and landed,and put the Capsule up. We walked in and asked for Bulma. The Woman at the front desk looked at me and said "so you two know her" and I said "yea". She used her phone and paged Bulma. We waited for about 10 mins then she came out. She looked at me and Kay. "Who are you two." My name is Jon and this is Kay and we need the Dragon Radar." Then Bulma said "Come with me we walked to the part of the building thats a living room for Bulma and Vegeta.

Then Bulma told us to sit down on a couch.** We sat.** "Ok how do u know that the Dragon Radar is real and not fiction made by the manga about us." I was digging into my pocket I pulled out the 4 star dragon ball to show her."this for one" "You found the 4 star dragon ball but how Goku took the Dragon Balls with him a few years ago." "That brings me to this when I touched the dragon ball Goku's soul was put into me and the hair that I noticed you looked at is from what we think his sayjin soul is over powering my human soul iv have a lot more sayjin characteristics since his soul went into me like I eat a lot and I have a tail." **Then I pulled out my tail. "**So your turning into a sayjin an Goku's soul is in you." "yes"

**Then Vegeta walked in. "**So Kakarot is in you hahahahahaha can he hear me?" "Yea he can and he says hey Vegeta"So he is inside a 16 year old and by the way Jon can you fight" "No because this all happened just 1 day ago so I haven't had time to train." **Then Bulma interrupted** **us. :**Why don't you and Kay spend the night and have dinner." Me and Kay both said sure.

So we ate after that,and again I ate really fast an ate a lot , but there was a difference I wasn't the only one eating that way and it was the first time I didn't get people looking at me like I'm stupid for eating like that. I guess its because Bulma was used to it and Kay also got used to it. When we were done Vegeta ask me to join him in the Gravity Chamber to train I said sure. So we left heading for the chamber.

When walked in it looked pretty cool. Then Vegeta said "I'm not going to turn on the gravity because your new to training". Then he just came at I no time to dodge it. **I hit the floor fast** "That was a cheep Vegeta" "There aren't any cheep shots when your fighting" So after that I got back up. "Dodge Jon" Goku said I **Dodged **Thanks to Goku Vegeta came at me again but this time I dodged a 2nd time thanks to Goku's help earlier. So I came up and hit Vegeta. "Nice Shot Brat but it didn't hurt" Then he came at me I **Dodged **But he went behind me so fast I couldn't see it. This went n for the rest of the night by the end of the night I he taught me how to scenes power levels and fight a little more by the end of nigh I was at 10x earths gravity and thats hard.

I was exhausted after that. then Bulma showed Me and Kay to our rooms. When I got to bed it was 4 am we started at 6pm so a long night but I felt I was stronger.

I talked to Goku a little before I went to sleep. "Goku it must be hard training so much but its so fun to fight." "Thats the sayjin talking in you we love to fight and train." "Man I wonder if i ever have to fight like you and the other z fighters" "I dont know only time will tell Jon." "Well we have to leave in the morning to go find the Dragon Balls so im going to sleep"

Then I fell asleep.


	4. To Goku's House

H:Ch 4 much Btw if I was you I would start reading now because I'm planing to write this for at least 500 chs maybe 1000 its going to be long so have fun bros and one other thing this (bla) means I'm thinking/talking to Goku and any ?s leave them in the review box.

I woke up at 10:14am I felt different so I looked in the bathroom mirror nothing had changed so I walked out of the room I was in, and went down stairs. Kay wasn't there but every except for her was eating I sat down then Bulma asked "How did you sleep" "Fine but where is Kay because we need to leave.?" "She said she would be right back shes taking a walk.""Well im going to go find her"

So I walked out of the house,and try to feel her power level it was small but I found it and there were two guys around her. So I ran to go find her I had gotten faster so that helped. it took 3 mins to find her. She was getting mugged by two men with guns so I had to think of something to do to help her quick. **Think well thinking didn't help so I went on a whim**"HEY GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN" "What are you going to do about it little man" The first guy said "Hey Boss this kid has a tail" The other one said

(Crap I forgot to hide my tail but that doesn't matter I'm just going to go for it and try to knock them down) **running at them. **I hit the boss and he flew though the wall that was behind him. Then the other guy started shooting at me. I got hit ones in the arm it didn't hurt that bad just stung a little. So I came up and hit him into the same wall with his boss. "Kay are you alright?" "Yea but are you you got shot in the arm.? "Yea I'm fine it just stings but that was pretty fun to fight somebody" "Jon thats just your sayjin blood"

So we walked back to Capsule Corp. and told them what happened and then we said our good byes for now,and got the Dragon Radar. We popped the capsule we used the day before open and left.(Hey Jon can we go visit my family if I remember correctly when Shenron dropped the Dragon Balls he placed one near my house)(Well lets look at the Dragon Radar first) **CLICK CLICK** (Its seems there is one in the mountain near by and I'm guessing thats near your house its about 30 mins away so we will go see them)So I told Kay to go that way since she was flying the plane.

We went for the Dragon Ball first but the thing was it was at Goku's house. We landed near the house and put the capsule up. Then we walked up to the door and knocked. Then chi chi came out and asked who we were I think she saw my hair and tail. (I decided I would stop hiding my tail). "your a sayjin?""Yes but the reason that I am a sayjin is because of Goku's soul... "How does Goku have to do with you being a sayjin." " his soul was in the 4 star dragon ball and when I touched it his soul went into me,and his sayjin soul has overpowered my human soul and by the way my name is Jon and this is Kay."

"So Goku is alive?" "In a way" Kay said "He is in Jon's body but he can hear you" "Since you can hear me just know your family misses you" (hey Jon tell her I miss them too) (OK) "Chi Chi Goku said he misses all of you too.""That also explains how your hair looks exactly like Goku's why don't you come in." So we went in and sat down on the couch. Then I said "Another reason we came was to get the dragon ball you have in your possession." "Yea Goten found it when he went swimming in the pond. **She went to go get it.**

End ch 4  
H:Well ch 5 will be out tonight so please follow the story I post offten.


	5. World Martial Arts Tournament

H:Sorry I haven't written in about 2 weeks my pc is broken D: .

**Chi Chi comes back with Dragon Ball****. **It was the 6 star Dragon ball. "Thank you" "So what are you and Kay going to wish for?" "We don't know we are kind of on this just for the adventure of finding them." "Well you two might want to stop by Gohan's house he would want to talk to you and Goten is over there right now."

So we walked over to Gohan's. **KNOCK KNOCK Gohan came out **"Hey Mom how is it going" **Looks down at me and my tail **"Who are you and are you a Sayjin!?" "My name is Jon and yes I am and by the way **Pointing to Kay **this is Kay" "Goten come here" Gohan called for his brother. "Yea Gohan" "This Kid is a Sayjin look." "He Is how is this possible Jon?" Gohan asked. So I told my story to them and Pan came out about the time I started saying it so she heard it to.****

After explaining all of that and saying what Goku wanted me to say to them we said our goodbyes**.** After that we found the rest of the Dragon Balls but 2 very easily that took about 1 and a half months. When we were looking for the 2nd to last one I remembered the tournament was today I told Kay I wanted to enter so we started going in the direction of the tournament. There were a lot of reasons why I wanted to enter it one I had been training hard since the day I met Vegeta and iv become pretty strong no Super Sayjin but strong two I talked to Goku and he said I should enter just to see what I place three I was pretty sure a lot of the Z fighters would enter and I wanted to know what I would place.

So when we got there I signed up. "Jon I want you to try your best I've seen how hard you have been working." "I will Kay don't worry I'm pretty sure I'll be in the finals at least." So we said our goodbyes and I walked into the fighters only era to do that punching bag number thing. I Saw Gohan and ran up to him. "Hey Gohan" "I didn't expect to see you here Jon have you been training hard" Yea I have I still haven't hit Super Sayjin though" "Well Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo are here so you're going to have a tough time without being able to go Super Sayjin""Yea I know I won't win but it's worth a try""Yea it is Jon"

So we went through the line talking when I went up I hit it to get number 5 behind all of the Z fighters that were entering. "So want to eat Jon""YEA I WANT TO EAT I haven't eaten since breakfast." So we ate and talked I told them about trying to find the Dragon Ball's. Then I took the time after that to talk to Goku. ("Do you think I have any chance at winning?" "Sorry to say but no" "At least I made it to the finals and tried." "That true" "By the way thanks for teaching me how to use the Kaio-Ken. "You're welcome.")

Would The Finalists Come and Draw A Number!

End ch5

H:I CANT WAIT TO MAKE THE NEXT CH lol but yea it's going to be twist in it :D .


	6. Majins Are Back

H:TSOG is back I got a new pc and ready to roll lol

Ch6 Majin's are back

As we walked up to the were we draw numbers I felt some evil chi it was low but was noticeable. I also think the others felt it too. I looked around to see where it was coming from then I noticed two guy that looked like they were they were up to something. Then I noticed it they had Ms on there forehead. ("Goku do you see this?" "Yea that looks like the majin symbol" "What do you think we should do about this ?" "Not sure? Why not ask Piccolo." "Ok")

I ran up to Piccolo he was looking at the guys that had the majin "I see you see them to what do you think we should do?" "Well if its anything like last time we need to get out of the stadium and lead them away." "Were though? And I thought Babidi was dead?" "Well we will just have to see" so what's the plan?" "Tell the others to drop out and if any of us are what they want they will follow."

A Few moments later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DROP OUT?" Vegeta yelled "You need to drop out me and piccolo think those guy are going to attack us and we don't want you going all Majin Vegeta again so calm down." I Screamed.

We then dropped out and so did the majin guys "So our plan is working" I said to Piccolo."So it is." Piccolo added

All of a sudden the guys stopped following us and turned around and headed in the opposite direction. "Do you think it's a trap and should we follow them?" "We should to figure out there plan." Piccolo pointed out

We followed them to a ship in the middle of the desert we hid behind some rocks near the ship.

3rd person view in the ship

"Bogidy we have lead them here as you said" "Good then you no use for me anymore" "What do you mean by that sir" Bogidy started tightening his hand and started choking both men at ones then they died" "hahaha" someone in the shadows said "Now to get my revenge on them killing my father what do you think Sidarin?" "Let's lead them in to the ship there never suspect it a trap" Bogidy pressed the button and the door opened to the ship.

Jon's view

"Look the ship door is opening!" "Well let's go in then." Vegeta said walking to the door. "I hate to admit it but I think we should follow Vegeta in there and figure this out and whatever is in there did kill the 2 guys so it's going to be hard" I said "But it's going to be fun and challenging I added happy to be able to fight these guys.

End ch 6

H: Well this ch was fun can't wait till the next the twist will be in that one so hang on will be out soon.


End file.
